1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure is related to an information processing apparatus, a computer-readable storage medium, and an information processing system. In particular, an aspect of this disclosure is related to an information processing apparatus which may operate in a first operation mode and a second operation mode in which power consumption is lower than the first operation mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as a printer has various functions, such as a copy function, a scanner function, and a fax function, and is used in an office or another place. Recently, in addition to conventional usage such as printing with the printer function or scanning with the scanner function, the image forming apparatus gets to be used as an information processing apparatus. The image forming apparatus may run various application programs (hereinafter called “application”) selected by a user after showing an application selection screen on a display unit of the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus is in a standby mode which enables each application to create and display a UI screen for accepting user operations on the display unit in a short time.
However, when the user is not going to use the image forming apparatus for a while, the user may shut off the main power of the image forming apparatus. Responding to a rise in awareness of energy saving, an image forming apparatus becomes common, which may transition to an energy saving mode while the image forming apparatus is not being used and go back to the standby mode when the image forming apparatus is to be used. The user desires to check the UI screen of the application display and start to use it as soon as possible from a main power off state or the energy saving mode. However, when the image forming apparatus is in the main power off state, the user has to wait an amount of time required to complete start processes for the image forming apparatus and the application the user desires to use. When the image forming apparatus is in the energy saving mode, the user has to wait an amount of time required to complete a transition process for the image forming apparatus to transition to the standby mode and a start process for the application.
A technology has been developed to reduce the time required for the start processes and the transition process of the image forming apparatus as well as the start process of the application (e.g. Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses an information processing apparatus which starts the application performing a function specified in priority information stored in an EEPROM when the information processing apparatus is switched on. When the start process of the application completes, the information processing apparatus transitions to a state in which an initial screen for the started function is displayed and user operations may be accepted. Thus, the information processing apparatus may start the application prioritized by the user and show a screen desired by the user quickly.
Although the information processing apparatus starts the prioritized application, the user does not necessarily use the same application at any time. Thus, a start process of the other application that the user desires to use may be delayed. In addition, when two users (User A and User B) desire to use applications different from each other, the information processing apparatus has the potential to start one application which is not desired by either User A or User B.
At least one embodiment of the present invention is aimed at resolving the above problem and providing an information processing apparatus which makes it possible to display a screen of an application desired by a user quickly.